Just tonight
by xXxInvisble in your eyesxXx
Summary: AU: Harry is a werewolf and so is Draco. When Draco has to spend the night in the shrieking shack with Harry they get close, but what, if anything, will come out of it?D/H Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**RE-POST**

**Okay, so this is going to be like a three part mini-sode. Just read kay….Theres a bit of softXcore slash at the bottom so be for-warned… Other than that though I think ya'll like this. And yes, that is the written version of my southern drawl. It happens when you are from the south and live in the woods.**

Harry groaned as he reclined on his bed, bundled in blankets gathered from the small building closet. Winter had struck hard at Hogwarts that year, Harry's sixth year, and he was current hidden away in the shrieking shack to avoid the public eye. Four years had passed since he had defeated the dark lord, but people still celebrated like it had happened only yesterday; and quiet frankly, Harry was sick of it.

One of his friends had died in that incident and the family still had not forgiven him. The Gryffindor house students had understood that Harry was only twelve at the time and could not help as much as he had wished, but Ronald Weasley and his family took the blow as if it had been Harry in the chamber of secrets sucking the life out of Molly Weasley's youngest child and only daughter.

Did they not realize that Harry had done everything he could to save the red haired lass. It had just been too late once he'd arrived. Ginny had already been fully gone and Voldemort had come back and sent a basilisk after him; it was all he could do to defend himself and the girls body. In they end though, he had come out victorious and killed the mad man once and for all. It seemed that Voldemort was a cocky son of a bitch and after he'd come into power called all the fragments of his soul that he'd hidden back too him. And so, when he'd finally been vanquished, there was nothing left but an old diary and a body and a giant snakes corpse.

Harry sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. It was getting colder by the minute. He really couldn't wait until he could go back to the castle. He'd just left that afternoon when classes had ended and made his way with a pair of clothes and his wand, and a potion sent with him by Snape. No body wanted a crazy werewolf running about after all.

Yes, Harry had become a werewolf a little over two years ago. He'd been at his aunt and uncles like he was every summer, being abused, when a scruffy looking large man had come up to him and asked if he'd like to get away from the murderess muggles. Harry had agreed, not caring what the consequences would be. Anything was better than being beat night after night and locked in your room until it was time in the morning to begin your chores and start all over again.

Harry remember the name of the man, Fenrir Greyback. The man that had bit Remus, the Defense against the Dark Arts professor when he was a child to get revenge on the mans father. Remus, as it turned out, was one of Harry's parents best friends, along with his godfather Sirius Black, who was currently staying in his old family home waiting for the year to end, or at least for the weekend to come so he could see Remus, his lover. Harry already had known all of this at the time he'd been infected, but he couldn't bring himself to care, as long as he wasn't being beaten every night.

So, here Harry was, sitting in the shrieking shack, waiting for his change to come over him. He would be gone for a total of three days. The night before the change, the day of the change, and the day after the change, he would come back some time during the next day and wait for classes to end, at which time he would be escorted from the headmasters office and made sure to be noticed walking with a grave looking head of the school. It was an act of sorts, though Dumbledore usually was very serious looking during the time around the full moon. It was only to be expected though.

Harry stood, still wrapped in a blanket and looked out of one of the cracks in the wall. It was snowing pretty hard, but there were still young children in Hogsmade playing out where he could see them, throwing snow balls at one another. He long to be like that again with his friends. But alas, they obviously did not believe him capable of fun and every time he'd try to join them in play they would quickly lose interest. Harry personally blamed it on his book worm-ish tendencies that he'd picked up from Hermione. Perhaps if he was dumber people would want to be around him for something more than help with homework.

Perhaps they wouldn't though. Harry sighed and went back to the bed. He really wished that he'd have thought to bring a book with him. Then he would have at least been able to keep up in his studies; not that he wasn't ahead of the curriculum already anyhow. He knew where to find rare types of plants when to harvest, what they looked and smelled like, how to change objects into animals and animals into objects, how to transform entire rooms with the flick of a wand, how to properly prepare the ingredients for a potion and how to time and add them, he had also memorized the processes to several of the potions that they were due to brew. All in all, Harry was almost at the top of his class, the only one leading to him, was Draco Malfoy.

The boy was beautiful in body, but in personality, it was sort of like talking to a wall that would insult you until you walked away. It wasn't anything to terrible though; they boy had never once called him something that would truly hurt him, only little things like scar head or Potty; never the things that the Weasley's called him, like failure, murderer, freak, or something along those lines. So basically to the Slytherin he didn't exist.

He was kind of lonely at the moment and desperately wished he had some company. Or something to preoccupy himself with. He looked around the room and an idea struck almost immediately. He would fix up the inside of the shrieking shack. Oh wait…He'd tried that…As it turned out the building was impervious to magic. Well, all magic but Dumbledore's anyhow. Damn old man…

There was a loud crash at the door that triggered a reaction in Harry's wolf. He sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent of none other than Draco Malfoy. The boy may not have been as mean as others, but he really could ruin someone's day when he wanted too.

The blonde sauntered up the stairs with a smirk on his face. "So Potter, this is were you've been skipping classes. I must say, not bad, but next time, make sure no one is watching."

Harry shook his head. Like he would believe that. He'd left class early, wore his invisibility cloak, and his tracks were covered by the snow by now. The only way Malfoy would have been able to find him was if he'd been told by Dumbledore or another Professor. "So, how'd you really find the place?" Harry asked, looking up at the blonde. Harry sat his glasses on the bedside table next to him and tilted his head to the side.

It was a common mistake really, but most people thought Harry was blind without his glasses; he wasn't though, his depth perception was just off a bit, which explained why when he wasn't wearing them he had to feel around to find things.

Draco crossed his arms and scowled. "Severus sent me here. Said something about having guests and so I had to come here. Only for a few days though. So you'd better leave!"

"I'm not leaving Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has been sending me here every month, so if you intend for me to run freely on the school ground on the night of the full moon, you must be out of your mind. Don't think me dumb just because I'm second, in our year, to you." Harry opened a side of his blanket up, "Feel free to join me when your heating charm wears off. You won't be able to recast it here."

Draco's scowl deepened. Of course he'd get stuck with a Potter. The damn know it all. He'd have to get rid of him somehow, if only for a little while. He could already tell they were going to be at each others throats before the night ended. Harry removed two of the four blankets he'd been covered in and wrapped the others around him tighter. Draco was thankful. He really didn't want to 'cuddle' with the boy. A thought struck him. When had Potter been infected?

"Two years ago…Sorry, you were speaking aloud…" Harry had the decency to look sheepish. "Um…Who infected you?"

"Who do you think, Potter?! What werewolf is most notorious for infection against your will, hmm?"

Harry looked away with a frown the answer was obvious. "Fenrir…" He mumbled. The same man the had saved him despite his old ties to the dark lord. Harry knew that it was only to infuriate the ministry, but the man had still saved him. "He infected me also."

Draco's scowl turned into a sneer. "You call him by his first name like you personally know him…"

"I do…" Harry said looking up with a bit of sadness. "He saved me from my uncle…Gave me the choice. He and I both knew that if I were infected then I wouldn't be allowed to go back because they don't allow, 'freak' objects into the house, so there would be no way for me to take my potion." Not that he would take a potion anyhow.

"And I'll bet he left you homeless."

"No, I stayed with him until school started back." Harry had of course told Dumbledore everything once he'd returned, and the old man had finally deemed him old enough to make the choice where he would live; and as expected he'd picked with his Godfathers. This of course meant that he'd see the Weasley's now and again seeing as the house was Order headquarters.

Draco sneered even more. So it seemed that Potter was Greyback's adopted boy, to have allowed him to live with him for as long as he had. When Draco was infected the man had come and gone with a flash. Leaving his parents to care for his new condition, but he'd lived with Potter. Probably taught Potter all there was to know about being a werewolf, and knowing Potter, he soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. Draco couldn't help but be jealous, he didn't want to live at home either. Not with two parents that ignored him. There must have been something about Potter that had caught the wolf's attention. Potter had said that Greyback saved him from his uncle. What sense did that make though?

It was then that Draco noticed that Harry had risen and was looking out of a crack in the wall. Possibly checking the weather. Draco seized the chance though and sat onto the bed, grabbing the blankets that Potter had relinquished for him and curled up into a ball. It was indeed getting cold.

"A storm picked up…" Harry said in a monotonous voice that suggested boredom. He walked back over and saw that Draco had taken up much of the bed. He wouldn't have minded had there been a chair or couch, but there was neither. "Mind if I sit?" He asked politely.

"As a matter of fact, I do." The blonde said, stretching his legs out the length of the bed. He saw the brunet frown and inwardly smirked, especially when Harry release a defeated sigh and laid down on the floor.

"Could I at least have a pillow? There are like four up there."

Draco could give him that at least, and from the bottom of his heart, Draco took his time in figuring out which pillows were the lumpiest and gave them to the boy wonder.

Harry shrugged. It could have been worst. He could have only been given one pillow. He sighed as he snuggled into the stiff old pillows. This sort of reminded him of the time when his aunt and uncle had

taken him and his cousin to say in the cabin on a rock in the middle of the sea. Harry had, of course, been forced to sleep on the floor while his aunt and uncle shared the bed upstairs and Dudley had gotten the couch, leaving Harry on the cold dusty floor with nothing but a tattered blanket and an old musty pillow.

Harry shivered, sleeping on the floor was just as bad as he remembered it… It really was cold. He drew his blankets close and closed his eyes. The sooner he slept the sooner he'd wake, and when he woke it would only be a day before he transformed and then it would be only one more day and he could go back to comfy bed and be away from the asshole that was sleeping right above him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco shivered lightly as he awoke to a cold gust of wind. Damn it… He must have left the door opened when he came in earlier. He reached down to shake Potter awake and jolted, looking at his hand like he'd touched acid. Potter was ice cold.

He jumped out of the bed and dashed down the stairs, closing the door as quickly as he could. He came back up and pealed the blankets back on the smaller boy. His skin was pale and his lips were turning blue. "Shit" he mumbled and began warming the boy as best he could, rubbing the blankets furiously over the boys skin. He was regaining a bit of color, but he was still icy.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes just barely. "It's-s-s-s s-s-so c-cold…" He tried to snuggle into Draco's warmth but found that he was incapable of moving. "D-Draco… H-help…" his voice fell quiet. He was just too cold to talk. He needed to warm up so he could invoke his wolf.

Draco groaned. He'd really not wanted to have to share a bed with the Potter spawn but he was sure that he would hear quite a bit of lip if he became the one who unintentionally killed the 'savior' of the wizarding world. That would make him look terribly bad. Maybe even make him lose his future spot at head boy! He couldn't risk that, even if it did mean that his rival would finally be gone. But really, could he live with someone's death on his hands? Probably not…

Draco heaved a sigh and lifted the tiny and cold boy into his arms; placing him in the bed and crawling in behind him. As long as he woke before the boy did, he would be fine. He pulled the blankets up to their necks and laid with his back to the cold figure. Harry was still shivering violently. Maybe he should have put Harry at the wall; he was quite uncomfortable.

He rolled over and visibly winced as he wrapped on arm around the 'golden' child's' waist and tucked the other one under his head. He would probably stop shivering soon given the amount of heat Draco was giving off, mostly due to embarrassment, and maybe a bit of something else. He'd never dared to think of sharing a bed with another male, but now that he was, he could help but notice that he fit to the male form more comfortable than he did the female form. Girls butts were too big and tended to take up too much space; and girls without butts, well that was another story. He just didn't find them as attractive as others.

"Hmm…" He paused in thought. Why had it been Potter that triggered all of these questions? Certainly he didn't like the boy! No, that was preposterous; how could anyone like the Gryffindor failure. He'd betrayed his house ten times over. What with, being civil to Slytherins, not going by their codes of conduct, being good at potions, not being able to rescue the Weasley chit in second year, and becoming a werewolf because of the benefits to himself only…

Were those the real reasons? Draco personally didn't believe they were that bad. One person couldn't be expected to save everyone, let alone a twelve year old saving everyone, and in the end he had defeated the dark lord, Ginny Weasley's life had just been a small price for a big prize. Peace. And peace there was, though not between the houses, in the world outside of Hogwarts witches and wizards were beginning to understand their mistakes and stopped taking being alive for granted. He closed his eyes and subconsciously brought the slowly warming body of Harry Potter closer too him.

He was thinking too much and his head was beginning to throb with the need for sleep. Hopefully he would wake before the Potter boy did.

Some hours later, after he'd fallen asleep, he awoke briefly to the motion of Harry turning over in his arms to face his direction. He was still asleep but a smile played on his face for a moment. Draco smiled back at the form and quickly, with a peck on his lips, fell back into his slumber unknowingly and un-thinking.

It triggered a chain of events that they would later find to be imperative to their health.

Draco awoke the next morning to find Harry curled into his chest and their legs tangled with blankets and around each other. How could he get out of this one? The answer: He couldn't. Draco was trapped with Harry as his captor and there was nothing he could do that wouldn't wake the boy. He quite enjoyed the warmth being so close to another body brought. Perhaps he could allow himself to share a bed with Harry until their time for return; especially if it took the bite out of the chilling night, and day for that matter. He closed his eyes and let himself doze, letting his heart rate lower until he was conserving energy and warmth.

Harry, however, was just waking. Warmth was encircling him and before he could investigate, he found himself burrowing deeper into the body that laid next to him. Harry sighed and opened his eyes. The room was bleary for a moment, but his vision quickly righted itself and he found himself staring into the clothes chest of none other than Draco Malfoy. He remembered waking up cold in the night, but he'd thought Draco would die before allowing them to sleep in the same bed, especially as small as this one was. Their legs had obviously become tangled in the night to save a bit of room; though Harry couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it.

He shifted slightly, trying to worm his way out of the older males' grasp slowly and easily; but he froze when a light groan erupted from the being holding him. The blonde shifted his hips slightly, causing Harry to turn bright red. The boy's erection was grinding into Harry's thigh; annoyingly close to his own growing manhood. What was he supposed to do? If he moved and woke the boy he'd be put in a humiliating situation, and quite frankly, he'd felt he'd been humiliated enough that particular year. So instead, he held fast and stayed still; or as still as one could be with another person's throbbing cock near their own.

Perhaps he could shift himself upwards to a point that, if the boy had to do this against him, it wouldn't be close to his. Harry pushed his hips backwards and up, but frighteningly enough, the blonde gently grabbed his butt and pulled him forwards. The blonde pressed their erections together and groaned under his breath once again.

Harry on the other hand couldn't, even while conscious, keep his moan quiet. He always had be sensitive to touch. He gave a throaty cry as the blonde move his hips closer and began rolling against his. There was no way that Draco would be asleep for too much longer; and right he was.

As the blonde continued grinding Harry began to feel a tight pull from his stomach and gasped in horror as it traveled lower and lower; he could feel his muscle becoming tense and just before he came Draco opened his eyes and quickly became awake, staring in slight shock as his hold tightened on the brunet who was moaning as his seed poured into his pants. Draco couldn't contain himself and he too came with a cry.

Harry continued to stare, though his eyes were heavy and hard to keep opened. Draco had practically molested him in his sleep, and he had to admit, that he didn't mind…

**0000000000oooooooooo000000000ooooooooo00000000oooooooo0000000ooooooo000000oooooo00000**

**Okay, so Review while I try to get the others updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Alright, it has taken a while, but here is part 2 of the mini-sode.**

**More surprises at the bottom.**

**000000oooooo000000oooooo000000oooooo000000oooooo000000oooooo000000oooooo000000oooooo000000**

Part Two:

The next day passed at a sluggish pace. It was quiet due to the slight awkwardness that filled the tiny living space. Harry and Draco hadn't spoken much since the incident. _'who am I kidding!'_ Harry growled in his mind. _'we haven't spoken at all! He's avoiding me like the plague. Just like everyone else. For heavens sake at least before he was speaking, now he's just ignoring me when I try to talk to him.!'_ A soft sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't really blame the blonde. It was more his own fault than Draco's. He had not be able to invoke his wolf, to transform willingly in order to stay warm.

No, he was weak and stupid. He'd allowed himself to be put in a compromising position that could have endangered them should he have woke and felt threatened by Draco's presence being so near. They had both come out lucky that his wolf was silent. Normally when the blonde Adonis was even just within range of his senses the wolf would stir restlessly and howl to be let loose. He wondered what was so different now? Was it the close proximity? The fact that if he wanted to he could rip Draco to shreds then and there? Somehow, Harry didn't think so. The beast in him was being far to docile to be out for Draco's blood.

Harry glanced over at the blonde. He was sitting on the bed with a book before him doing what Harry had wished he'd thought to do. Something to do would be nice right now. But alas. Was it to be so, he would have had a book of his own. So instead he amused himself with his thoughts. God he was hungry. He expected the house elves would be bringing their next meal soon. He paused. Elves could do their magic in the shack…Maybe he could ask the elf that came to bring them something to help heat the room, and possibly bring them some extra food. As the day wore on he knew from experience that their appetites would grow tremendously. Dumbledore always seemed to over look that, believing that feeling their hunger meant feeding their wolves when in reality all he was doing was making the change more painful.

Harry saw Draco's head jerk up when he heard the smaller boys stomach growl and looked down with embarrassment. He heard a bit of shuffling and looked up in surprise as a container of jerky hit him on the shoulder.

"It's pretty good. The house elves make it from the animals I hunt when I'm home. Just remember to save me some." Draco gave a small, hesitant, smile. Harry basked in it for a moment before turning away again and going to nibble on a piece of the dried meat.

He had to admit, it was very good. It tasted of the rabbit that Fenrir used to bring back on the night of the full moon for them to feast on. "What's it like?" Harrys mouth formed the words before he could stop himself. Draco looked at him curiously and Harrys words kept pouring out. "I've never been able to run as a wolf…Sirius lives in a city, when I'm here I'm stuck in this shack, and when I was with Fenrir he was so busy teaching me that I didn't get the chance."

"It's wonderful. Being able to run without anything to stop you." He eyed the two vials of wolfs bane potion sitting across the room on a dresser. "The only thing I can't say I love about being a werewolf is having to take that stupid potion."

"So don't." Harry said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Never once had he taken that potion and never did he desire to. From what he had come to understand, from Snape, and his own means of study, the potion suppressed the wolf almost completely and tried to force the body to stay in a human shape. It explained perfectly why Remus had only been half transformed the one time that he'd seen the man at Sirius' home. After a period of time, the potion would kill the wolf, Harry figured anyhow.

"How can I not take my potion!" Draco snapped at him. He didn't care it the boy was taught by Fenrir, there was no way that he had control without the potion. "I'll become a monster without it!"

"Who told you that load of rubbish? Snape?" A nod confirmed his suspicions. "The man isn't one of us. He doesn't know what it's like to transform into something so, magical. To take that potion is to deny your true self."

"It keeps you right in mind." Draco hissed out, his eyebrow twitching. "I don't for one want to become a bloody beast."

Harry straightened his back and rolled his shoulders, getting out some of the stiffness that had settled in them. "Let me teach you Draco. I know enough about it now, through experimenting and trial and error." He sighed at the boys obvious hesitance. "The change isn't supposed to hurt. And that potion keeps your wolf at bay. It keeps you from becoming a true werewolf." He stood moving towards Draco, going through the steps of removing his clothes and consulting with his beast. "Let me show you how it is supposed to be."

Draco watched in near horror as Harry approached him stripping down until he was wearing nothing by his boxers. It was an intense moment and his arousal from that morning was raging again. Begging for the same release he'd experienced hours before. He blinked. As Harry began shedding his boxers as well leaving only pale flesh to be seen. The brunet removed his glasses and placed them on the table, staring at the blonde as something almost animalistic came into his eye. Draco shivered embarrassed about his erection at the boy's state of dress.

Harry continued moving slowly across the room, his body quickly and painlessly changing from that of a human to that of a wolf. Not the kind of wolf that he'd seen Remus as, but the kind that you find in the wild. Only, much, much bigger. A snort escaped his muzzle as Draco drew back in fear. What kind of wolf was afraid of their own kind? Harry hopped up on the bed and nudged the boy lightly with his nose and laid his head on his front paws, crawling forward slowly. If the boy was going to be afraid of him the Harry was going to have to move slowly.

Unfortunately Harry heard the chime of the wall clock and jumped off the bed. Morphing quickly back into a human, just in time as a house elf appeared. It took one look at Harry and covered it's eyes. Beginning a quick string of apologies, setting down the food and disappearing. There went Harry's question. No matter though. He was plenty warm since he'd gotten the chance to transform.

"H-How did you do that Potter?" Draco asked in a slightly frightened voice. Harry smirked at the sight before him and proceeded to put his clothes back on.

"That was how a werewolf should look. Not that half transformed creature you became while on that potion…It'll slowly kill you, you know. That wolf is a part of you now, and if he dies then you die with it." Harry looked at his shirt in distain, not wanting to put it on. "As far as doing it though, that's instinct. Something that potion you take has prevented from forming outside of the full moon. And even then they are limited." Draco blushed. "Stop taking that potion and I promise everything about you will improve. Can you smell anything other than the musty stench of the room? Can you smell the three small children outside talking about the ghosts that live in the shrieking shack?"

Draco got up and looked out a small crack in the side of the building, indeed there were three children. Two boys and a smaller girl. He didn't even know they were there. He had no clue! But Harry had. He stood straight and looked at the smaller man. "How long will it take before I have senses like yours?"

"As long as it takes for you to fully accept and merge with your wolf." Harry said, going back to sit on the bed. His muscles contracted slightly when his warm skin came into contact with the cold wall. "Right now I'd just say you are afraid of your wolf. As you were afraid of me. And there is no reason for that. You don't have to fear it."

"But doesn't it take over when you transform?"

"It can," Harry said, looking Draco in the eye. "But it is not an actual being. It **is** the instinct. A state of mind that is brought forth to ensure your safety and your packs survival. It will give you strength when you need it, and knowledge when you need it."

Draco nodded and leaned back when Harry reached across to the table for his glasses and an apple. "If I don't take it tomorrow, will I be like you?"

"No, probably not. The wolfs bane is already in your cells. It will take time to flush them from your system. But you should find, that when you accept what you are completely and do not use that potion, your transformations will become less painful." Harry looked over at the boy as he took a bite of his apple. The juice made a small trail down from his lip catching Draco's attention. This didn't go unnoticed, though Harry did think it best to ignore it. That is until just as he was going for another bite of his fruit a tongue licked his chin and lips. Cleaning the juice from his flesh.

Draco watched as Harry blushed bright red and smirked. "You know, after that little show you put on I'm not so sure I don't want to recreate this morning."

"B-b-b-but…You don't like guys! The entire school would know if it were otherwise!" Harry shrank into himself, truly believing that the blonde was making fun of him. It hurt his feelings to think that the boy was playing on his emotions for amusement, but it happened almost everyday in classes anyhow. People assumed how he was, never asked. So if he came to class looking angry, they'd say he'd gotten turned down for a date. If he was an emotional wreck, then he'd been suicidal, and if he were happy he was on drugs. So it wasn't an uncommon thing for someone to take a reaction of his and turn it around on him, or use it against him.

Draco was shocked when he saw the confidence melt off of the small males face. Then it occurred to him how he must have just sounded considering the amount of shit the lad took. Especially from the Weasley's. "I didn't mean for it to sound like I was goading you…" He muttered apologetically, avoiding eye contact.

"Why would you even suggest something like that?" Harry whispered and continued before Draco could retort he continued. "You don't even like me! I've bump you in the halls before and ended up having to repair my glasses! I'll admit it's nothing compared to the Weasleys, but still!"

"Is that why you're always so complacent?" The blonde was shocked. "Because of the Weasleys?"

"Partially…My relatives mostly. You know, my aunt and uncle and all that." No! No one was supposed to know any of this! Yet here he was giving his life story to a person he'd admired, though he'd never admit it aloud.

"What did they do?" A loaded question, Draco was sure. "I mean, I'd always heard that they spoiled you rotten…"

"They spoiled my cousin Dudley rotten. All I ever got from them was a cupboard under the stairs and a bunch of scars. I was moved to my cousins second bedroom for a while, but after Dumbledore told them what happened I was moved back under the stairs…My being a werewolf is the only reason I haven't been sent back."

"Can I see them? I promise I won't tell." Draco was curious, that much was for sure, but somehow, he knew that protecting Harry would be far more rewarding than embarrassing the small male in front of the entire student body. Not that it should be embarrassing, abuse was not a laughing matter. But there were some sadistic students that would believe he'd done something to deserve it.

Harry was hesitant… Draco obviously hadn't seen his back earlier, too shock by the events that played out and the sudden arrival of the house elf. So, he stood carefully and began pulling his shirt over his head. For a moment the cold was back, but it quickly left as the red blush of embarrassment covered Harry's face and chest. He saw Draco's lips twitch and frowned. What could he have wanted to smile at? _'me being uncomfortable, what else could there be…'_ Slowly he turned giving the blonde a full view of his back.

Draco gasped. Scars crisscrossed on every inch of the small lad's skin. It was unnerving, but still he felt the need to touch, and touch he did. The Skin beneath his hand was warm and alive. Not like the girls he'd been with. They had all been so cold, as if animated dolls. Harry's skin though, it was heated like a fire. Warm and firm, and….beautiful. He must have said the last part aloud, because Harry tensed up as began to shake.

"They're not beau-"

"I wasn't talking about the scars." Draco interrupted. "I meant your body….You…." He leaned forward and pressed as gentle kiss to the left shoulder blade. "I would give anything for you to let me have you, if only for a night."

Harry smiled grimly. All his life he'd heard how small and weak he was, now…..now here was Draco Malfoy, the most prestigious and intelligent student in the entire school telling him, Harry Potter, that he wanted to fuck the boy wonder. It would probably be the only chance he'd ever have, considering most wouldn't want to be with the blonde…and he wanted it.

**::semi graphic lemon::**

Draco watched Harry turn around, a blush still staining his face and chest as he look down at the floor nervously. He smiled in an amused fashion and lifted Harry's chin, leaning down to press his lips to the smaller boy's. Harry gasped and he took advantage of that to snake his tongue out, deepening the kiss. It was nothing like he'd experienced with a female. Girls were always so delicate, and although Harry, too, was delicate, it wasn't nearly like the girls' he had to lead. Harry was holding his own fine, challenging Draco whenever the chance presented it's self. He pressed his leg between Harry's thighs and pushed the boy against the wall all the while rolling his hips to add friction.

Harry's head fell back with a loud moan. He cursed himself again for being so sensitive. Draco wasn't helping. He felt the blonde grind himself slowly into his pelvis and tried to hold in another obnoxiously loud moan that forced it's self out.

The blonde was grinning as he worked his way down Harry's front, stopping momentarily at the boy's neck and collarbones before he reach the nipples. He found it unsurprising that Harry's pale flesh was hairless, but he was glad of that. Draco nipped at the tender flesh of the small dark haired boy reddening the already pink buds. He was doing his best to ignore his growing problem, but with every cry that Harry let out, Draco felt like he would explode. He heard Harry gasp loudly and latched down on the nipple.

Harry screamed when Draco bit him. It had hurt terribly, but in that same moment he'd felt a rush of pleasure flood him only to increase as the blonde repeated the process on his other nipple. He felt lost as he basked in the splendor of the feelings that took him over. No one had ever touched him like this. Hell, no one had ever even spoken to him as much as Draco had in this one day. In this time, he never once noticed that the waist of his pants had been lowered to his knees or his boxer briefs following. Harry looked down just as Draco was dropping all the way down and almost unnoticeable caressed the throbbing manhood. Harry's body still reacted, however, and the moan was soft.

Draco wrapped his fingers around the dripping member before him, sliding his hand from the tip to the base. The smaller lads moan was louder this time. He leaned forward, fully prepared to take the cock in his mouth, though he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he figured he'd had it done enough times to him to have the gist of it. Harry's breathy voice interrupted him.

"Wha' are you doin'?" He hardly whispered. "I can' stan' any mor'…" His knees were weak and before he could stop himself he slid down the wall.

Draco grinned all the same. "Don't stand then. I can experiment with you just fine here." He leaned back down before Harry could protest and engulfed the weeping manhood. He could taste the slightly salty moisture on his tongue and decided to be a bit more bold. He opened his mouth wider and forced himself down on the cock as far as he could stand, only half realizing he was able to take Harry to the base. He gripped the lads hips tightly, holding them down as he continued to taste the boy below him. As it were, not only was he very vocal, but he moved **a lot**. _'at least he's not like a stick….all those girls that just laid there and took it. Ugh…' _

Harry felt Draco shudder and immediately began trying to move away from him, which was proving hard due to the blondes tight hold and the odd heaviness in his body. He tried harder not to vocalize his pleasure so that he might form actual words and not just sounds. Frankly, Harry was surprised that he hadn't reached climax yet. He certainly had reached it quickly that morning. He gasped. Something was touching him. Probing his entrance. His resolve to escape shattered as his back arched off the ground. Was he trying to escape the insistent fingers or was he trying to feel more of Draco's warmth? He couldn't tell anymore. All he felt was longing and a heat pooling in his stomach.

The blonde drove his fingers deeper into the small werewolf, wiggling and searching for the spot that would drive the boy mad with need. Draco would admit, he had touched himself there before, and in those few times he'd found an area of sensitive nerves that had him reaching orgasm faster than any sexual encounter had.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Harry's sweet sounds and released the manhood with a quiet 'pop'. He had obviously found the spot if the dark haired lads forceful downwards movements were any indication. "Do you like that Harry?" He said as he hastily unbuttoned his trousers with his free hand and removed his erection from its constraints. He stroked himself in time with Harry's movements until his own head was weeping so violently that he himself was resisting his climax.

The younger boy moaned with dissatisfaction as Draco removed his fingers and began jerking the pants and underwear off of his ankles. "You'll like this…" The blonde whispered as he settled himself between Harry's legs and suddenly the boy felt as though he'd finally been completed. Draco had sheathed himself completely and struggled to stay still. The boy was so tight that it must have been mildly painful for him, so certainly he could give him a minute to adjust, right?

Harry began squirming though. "M've…" He grunted trying to show what he meant by pushing himself down. He felt Draco begin to pull out and frowned, quickly wrapping his legs around the dominants waist just as he was about to leave him completely.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." _'Not that it would have been easy…'_ Draco thought to himself.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes in order to get his bearings. "I said…Move-"

"That's what I'm-"

"No…Move!" Harry pushed his hips in a downward motion again, this time forcing the erect manhood farther into him. He heard the blonde gasp and smirked. Finally it wasn't him supplying the noise. That was certain to change however as Draco took a hold of Harry's hips and began thrusting in to him, slowly. Harry was keening again, but he wanted more. He wanted it rougher.

A whine escaped his lips as he bucked himself up more forcefully. The blonde seemed to get the picture this time and pulled out of the tight passage with a more deliberate slowness before driving himself back into Harry with such strength that a deafening scream erupted from the small lad.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Okay, review for me. Tell me what you thought. Cause unless you do I certainly won't know if I should continue or not. Kay thnx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**lol, repost. sorry about the underlining I forget that it does that...**_

_**This part contains mpreg. I know a lot of people don't like it, but it fascinates me. SO GET USED TO IT.**_

_Part-3_

_Harry sighed as he sat at his desk in potions waiting for the rest of his class to come into the room. Three months had passed since those three days in the shrieking shack with Draco. The boy had gone back to staying in his godfathers chambers and taking his potion driving the wolf in him farther and farther away. He hadn't taken the time to speak to Harry either, not that he expected the godly blonde to, but he'd certainly hoped. He had hoped that after that night Draco would have wanted to get to know him better, even just as friends. But he had no such luck. When did he ever have luck though? _

_He gulped as the class began filling in. Taking up all of the seats away from him until finally everyone was seated. The chairs around him were empty as usual. He was surprised how much had changed over the months though. At a time, people hadn't been uneasy about sitting near him. Now it was like he had the plague. Even Snape had noticed and had become remarkably kind in his off time, though he was still a right bastard in class. The man had seemed to tone it down some though and no longer went out of his way to snark at the 'Potter heir'. Draco told him, and while he had thought it terrible at first, Harry had gained much out of the potions masters knowing…_

_Almost predictably Snape swept into the room and order for wands to be put away and books to be taken out. "Today, we will be brewing in pairs of two. Now! Count off!"_

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

"_4"_

"_5"_

"_6" and the process was repeated. There were of course only twelve people in the class. Not enough people had passed their OWLs to move on._

_Harry was the last one, and called out 'six' almost weakly as he saw who he was being partnered with. Why couldn't he have just failed! Damn it! Ron Weasley, who had somehow miraculously passed his exams turned around and glared at him. Harry hesitated. He was going to get it so bad when he got back to the common room tonight. __'maybe I'll just stay in the room of requirement…'_ He thought an began gathering his things.

Snape glanced around the room, inspecting groups and noticed that somehow Harry and Weasley had been paired. That would be to destructive for his tastes. "Draco!" He called out. "You're going to be with Potter. Weasley, you're with Parkinson!"

Draco scowled and sent Harry a look that made the boy immediately turn away from him with fear, and something akin to sadness. That night…That night had been a mistake. Right? It had happened the day of the full moon, so certainly it was the influence of his wolf. That's how he'd justified it. Of course he told his Godfather about it, and Severus had written it off as the same thing, but still Draco couldn't help but notice how pleasant the man had gotten towards the Potter in private and, even so, he was surprised he'd switched the groups, even if Harry was paired with the Weasley.

Harry sat his things back down as he saw Draco come his way and together they began setting up the things they would need. Harry looked at the board. It was a very basic healing potion. Obviously Poppy was running low if they were brewing these. He kept his eyes down cast as he hurried off to grab the ingredients. Meeting his eyes would be hard. He hadn't even felt ashamed until Draco had begun sending him cold looks. But now. He would do anything if only to end the pain he got from the feelings. Hell, he would have been happier if Draco had gone back to acting like he didn't exist.

"Don't get any ideas." Draco hissed as Harry retuned and began putting the ingredients in the order that they'd be used.

Harry didn't look up though. "I wouldn't think of it." He murmured secretly wishing for the Draco he was with in the shack with to return. He filled the cauldron with water and uncorked the first jar of herbs. The scent from the leaves struck his nose and he swayed slightly, gripping the table for support.

"Not going to pass out on my are you?" The words held a sharp edge to them causing Harry to flinch involuntarily. "Potter?"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am!" Harry snapped and began adding the leaves he'd been counting.How dare he think that he could be cold to him and then suddenly be all caring, even if the words didn't hold kindness! That was not something you asked someone you didn't like! He sneered. His wolf was whining in him.

"I was just trying to-"

"To what!" Harry looked up into grey eyes for the first time in months. "To be nice?! No, I don't think so. You know, I had hoped you and I could be friends. But I guess not."

Draco was shocked and surprisingly hurt. "Well, why would I want to be friends with a fat-arse like you! And just so you know, that night was a mistake! I was bewitched!" He said unthinkingly, his voice getting louder with each word. "I could almost bet those scars on your back are as fake as you are, you whore!" He saw Harry's eyes widen and instantly regretted his words. "I-"

Harry looked around. The class had paused in their work and was now staring at him. Shit! "I have to go…" He said, cutting the blonde off as he ran from the room, leaving all of his things behind.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN FAT-ARSE!" Ron yelled after him. The classroom was filled with laughter.

Severus glared at his godson and ushered him out of the room with Harry's things after yelling at the class to get back to work. "Draco…" He massaged his temple. "Mr. Potter is in a very delicate condition right now. Obviously you have noticed his slight gain in weight." The Malfoy shook his head. "No? Alright then…. I want you to take his things to madam Pomfrey, tell her that Potter is missing somewhere in the castle and he just had a rather _stressful_ experience in Potions. Then if you wish, you may come back and finish the potion."

"But Severus!" Draco said grabbing the man as he was walking away. "What's wrong with him?!"

"What do you think!" Snape growled out. What the boy really so ignorant? All of the signs were there! "What you did was not without consequence, Draco Malfoy! The anatomy of a Werewolf, a true werewolf is completely different from that of one using my potion!"

"But-"

"Go and do as I said before I have you expelled!" Snape bellowed, watching as Draco took off. He opened the door to see students scrambling around trying to get back to their proper spots. "Detention for the entire class, and you are as of now dismissed for the day!" He immediately walked away and brought out his wand. "Point me- Harry Potter."

**0o0o0o0**

Harry made it up to the third floor before he felt another wave of dizziness over take him. He made his way to the boys lavatory and asked if anyone where in before he entered and locked the doors physically and magically. He didn't want to be found right at the moment. Everything was going so wrong! He'd done well to stay out of everyone's way and off their radar but that didn't seem to be enough, especially when it came to Draco. Every time the boy had sent him a cold look over the past months he'd felt anguish and revulsion pass through him. Damn it why was he so weak!

"Why!" he screamed aloud. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!" tears welled in his eyes as he leaned against a wall before sliding into the floor, the room spinning around him. "Why…can't I… be happy." Harry wrapped his arms around his midsection and rested his head on his knees. "I'll live for you…But you'll be my only reason…" He whispered.

**0o0o0o0**

"MADAM POMFREY!" Draco yelled as he ran into the hospital wing, dropping Harry's things as soon as he came through the doors. "**MADAM POMFREY!**"

"What is it Mr. Malfoy, there's no need to ye-"

"Harry's missing!" He panted. "I- I said some cruel things in class and he ran out!"

"How was his condition when he left?!" She asked urgently as she began packing potions and equipment in a bag. "Was he bleeding? Was he complaining of cramps or seem to be in any sort of pain?"

"No, he got dizzy for a moment, but it passed."

"That's perfectly normal during Pregnancy. Nothing to be worried about there." She looked up. "Shit!" Draco hadn't been told. The look on his face said it all. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, in Harry's defense we ordered him not to tell anyone. The other students may not take his condition seriously and cause him to indirectly terminate the pregnancy in the form of miscarriage."

"Miscarriage!…WE?"

"Why yes, the staff is to know about all pregnancies so that we may protect the unborn child and make the necessary changes for the carrier and the child's health."

"That's why Severus switched the groups! And has had us brewing simple potions!"

Poppy nodded. "Yes. I never expected Severus to take to it as he did. I suppose the idea of a child in the vicinity pleases him a bit. Especially since Harry has agree to let Severus- Oh dear, I've said too much…"

"To let him what! Madam Pomfrey, I am 100% sure that I was Harry's first! The child that he is carrying, it has to be mine! Don't you think I deserve to be informed?!"

"There is no doubt to that Mr. Malfoy. He told me as much when he came in for his weekly check up. Still recovering that boy is, puts him at an even higher risk for losing the baby. As for being informed. From what I've come to understand you have always treated Harry as though he didn't exist, then you become intimate once and suddenly he is the butt of all of your jokes?" The medic-witched narrowed her eyes. "Sounds to me like he was afraid you'd tell someone, or that he was afraid of what you might physically do to him. Certainly if you were that close, even once, you would notice the year of abuse that has been placed upon him."

Draco slumped. "Damn it all." Even he had to admit that he had royally screwed up.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Severus stopped as he came to the third floor boys lavatory. Harry was undoubtedly inside. He took his time, going through the process of lowering the wards and charms and manually unlocking the door to give Harry the time he would surely need to gather himself. He knocked once. "Mr. Potter?"

The door creaked as Harry slowly stepped out of the restroom and studied the floor. "Sorry to worry you Professor. The baby is fine. I promise." He jumped when wiry arms wrapped around his shoulders.

The older frowned and pulled the boy to him. "I worry about you also, you realize. It's not everyday that you discover the son of who you thought was your rival is truly your own."

Harry gave a small smile and burrowed into his fathers arms. "S'not everyday you find out that your potions professor used to shack up with your mother either. Though I'll admit, that's a bit disturbing."

Severus gave a small chuckle. "Come, let us go to Poppy and be sure that my grandchild is undisturbed."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was sitting on a bed, having composed himself a while before. It was troubling to think of what an emotional mess he had become, and all at the fault of one, insignificant, Harry Potter. What he still couldn't figure out however, was, why didn't he care? He had dropped every defense he had ever build because Harry had gone missing.

Madam Pomfrey eyed him uneasily. Severus would have her throat once he'd found out what she'd revealed, but all the same, they had never told her that Draco didn't know and he was sure to find out once the babe' was born. Malfoy genes were oddly dominate considering how fair they were. There was a bit of a ruckus at the doors as a pair strolled through them, one efficiently tripping on the bag and books left on the floor.

"Careful." Snapes voice penetrated the room, though it was soft. "Wouldn't want you to fall."

"Of course not! I'd have detention and be grounded for the rest of my life." Harry scowled and smiled at Poppy as she came rushing at them. He could see Draco in the background, but ignored him.

"Well, then young man! What have you to say for yourself!"

"Good thing Professor found me?"

Poppy frowned at him. "Get in a bed and take off your shirt so I can get a proper reading." Harry complied with a 'yes ma'am' and began to shed his upper half of clothing.

Draco felt his eyes drift along Harry's back. Scars where still littering his back, though it looked as though some of them had faded drastically. How could he have been stupid enough to say those things to the boy. Especially the last one. He had obviously been the boys first. But he'd still done it. How do you apologize for something like that? He could stick with the always meaningful 'Sorry, I'm an idiot and shouldn't have said what I did.' or he could go with, 'please give me a chance to make things right.' But somehow he didn't believe that either of those lines would work on the almost anorexic looking male. How the hell did he plan on having the baby when he could hardly be functioning himself?

"He's been coming to Poppy since the start of every year, getting check up every week to make sure he's gaining the proper weight." Severus broke Draco from his thoughts. "I only found out about it a few weeks ago. He, judging from what I was told, should have died long before he came to Hogwarts based on the amount of stressed placed on him from pain and malnutrition, but somehow he survived. When he first came, he weighed approximately 70 pounds."

"If he'd getting better why is he still so small?"

"Because Albus regulates how much he eats a week before the full moon and up until he became a werewolf, he was forced into diets so his cousin would lose weight. He will be staying in my chambers for the rest of the year. I suggest you not fight it."

"Why is he-"

"Obviously he's pregnant, that's one reason. The transformation, because he refuses my potion is less stressful on his body, but the initial change could disrupt him. And since that is my grandchild in there I shall not have it being lost because of something so trivial."

"Grandchild?!" Draco was startled. "But, that….You don't have kids!"

Severus sighed. How was the blonde lad going to handle this, hopefully not as well as he handled Harry being his potions partner for the day. "The three days that I told you I couldn't keep you in my chambers during the change. Albus had come to me and told me that Gringotts had sent me a letter. As you know I was in the dungeons and thus couldn't receive mail. I was shocked when I read the letter. The bank wished to inform me that an heir had new name had appeared on my family tree." he spared a glance to the boy on the table smiled slightly. "It's taken me up until just recently to full accept that Harry is my son."

"How long did it take you?"

"I began tolerating him simply for the fact that he is carrying the future heir of the family. Up until he went missing though I haven't wanted much to do with him. I'll admit I softened up on him when Poppy went out of her way to inform me that he was high risk and refusing legal termination." The older man watched as Harry was made to sit up and a balm was applied to his back.

"You're scars are looking increasingly better Harry." Poppy said with a smile. "And the baby is fine. I'm afraid we'll need to change your diet to increase the amount of nutrients you take in. And I want you to start taking one whole potion for nutrition every day. That will be more for the baby than for you."

"Yes ma'am."

"So, what are you planning to do when you graduate?"

Harry turned his head and looked at the elderly woman. "I'm not sure anymore. I'm going to have a kid, and I can't just throw him or her off on my dad. He works here. So, whatever I do it's go to be flexible."

"…I can help!" Draco interjected.

"Oh can you!" Harry snapped. "Why on EARTH would you want to do that. I am just a whore after all?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

The dark haired boy looked at the floor. "You didn't care before you found out. So don't start now."

"That is my kid in there. I'll care for it as best I can! AND I'll be damned if you try to keep me away!"

"Whatever…."

**0o0o0o0o**

**So apparently it's going to be a 4 part. Haha my bad. 333 sorry if this part just kinda went all the way into the weird zone. It happens. I have trouble ending stories so yeah, haha.**


End file.
